Rainbow Friends
by akaeve
Summary: Gibbs is left to babysit.


"Gibbs."

"Tobias," as he looked up from the Sitrep, and taking off his glasses, he faced Fornell, "Security didn't tell me you were on your way up."

"Wanted to surprise, and make sure you didn't do a runner," as he looked about for his daughter, who was sitting with Ziva, "Emily got a present for you. Emily come here and give Uncle Jethro your picture," as Emily now got off Ziva's knee and ran over to Gibbs' desk handing him a rolled sheet of paper.

As Gibbs run rolled and looked a tear came to his eye, a painting of a house with what looked like Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart with their pets, yes Kelly had also drawn and painted Strawberry Shortcake when she was young, "I hope you like Uncle Jethro," Emily whispered.

"Oh yes, Uncle Jethro likes, thank you Emily, I will make a frame for this and hang it in the living room. Now," as he looked at Fornell, "What can I do for you?"

"Got a favour to ask…..Diane has gone to Vegas with Victor for a wedding…couldn't take Emily….and my mother is in New York for a 70th birthday party…" as Tobias looked at Gibbs.

"And, Tobias?" Gibbs ventured.

"You got much on tonight? Mother is due home tomorrow….was wondering…I have to work late….could you babysit for me until I get home. I got the late shift…and some motherless and fatherless son of female dog…." Fornell started to say, not wanting to let Emily hear him swear, "Called in sick…..it would only be until just after midnight…I hope, will leave a light supper, and a bottle of beer."

"Ok….but a neighbour not be better?" Gibbs asked.

"I would rather have someone I trust than some interfering woman rummaging through my cupboards," Fornell smiled.  
Gibbs smiled as he looked at Emily, "Ok what time?"

"Now,….sorry Ziva I lied…I got a double shift," as he turned and walked away to the elevator.

"Well Emily what are we to do with you for now?" Gibbs sighed, looking at his team for inspiration.

-oOo-

The afternoon passed quietly, Tim entertained with some computer games, happy for once to be able to play at work, Abby had let Emily borrow Bert for the afternoon, Tony had found a couple of comics in his bottom drawer, "hey never know when they might come in handy," as he read to the child. Ziva, she had taught Emily how to tie some knots and some self-defence moves. Gibbs watched, he was glad the Director was away in L.A. but 19.00 came and it was time to go.

"Good afternoon Em?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes thank you Uncle Jethro."

"Good to go?" he asked, she nodded and grabbing her miniature rucksack she tried to toss it over her shoulder like Tony had done, but almost falling over, Ziva had caught her, "Careful," Gibbs smiled as the elevator shut.

-oOo-

They arrived at Fornell's, Gibbs had wondered and worried what and how he was going to entertain her, he needn't have worried, Fornell had left precooked bolognaise, "All you got to do is cook the spaghetti" the note read, "And beer in the refrigerator."  
Gibbs cooked the dinner as Emily watched TV, they ate in silence, "What do you do in the evenings?"

"Mom makes me go to my room to watch TV."

"Dad?" Gibbs asked.

"He turns on the radio, or stereo, and we read and listen to the music." Emily replied.

"Sounds good to me, but what now?"

"I would like to have a bath and get into my PJ's, please. And I don't need my back washed," she replied.

"Oh, wasn't but who does?" Gibbs now questioned slightly concerned.

"Victor."

Gibbs made a mental note to speak to Diane. "Ok but I'll run it for you so you don't make it too hot or deep, that fine?" as he watched Emily nod.

-oOo-

Emily entered the living room, she was dressed in pink PJ's and clutching her Raspberry Tart doll, "I know Uncle Jethro but it makes me feel closer to dad."

Gibbs thought back to a little seven year old who also liked to sleep with her Strawberry Shortcake doll.

"Uncle Jethro, can you tell me a story?"

"Tell you a story, do you not mean read?" Gibbs now smiled.

"No, tell me a magic story," Emily smiled, "Tell me a story like dad does, about his co-workers."

"Ok, but snuggle up on the settee and I will think of something."

"Once upon a time there were two friends, Strawberry Shortcake and Raspberry Tart, they worked for different Agencies, and helped catch bad people."

"Straw and Raspberry, they fought bad guys?" Emily asked, "Tell me about Straws friends."

As Gibbs thought back, to the books Kelly had had, when she was a child, he could see his team now as characters in them, Gibbs began to smile.

"Straw had one really old friend….not old, as in old age, although he was older than Straw, but old as in long-standing…Philbert Wormly the third, he was as they say in Blighty…a dapper. He was a very British inchworm…but Philbert was larger-than-life. He always wore a Fedora-shaped safari hat when out in the field, which is where he usually liked to crawl. Philbert's trade mark was always his bow tie." Gibbs continued as he thought of Ducky.

"Where's the bad guy?" Emily laughed.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you my team and get into the picture, I got to think of him yet. Do you know you are just like Abby always in a hurry."

"Sorry," Emily began to sulk.

Gibbs kissed her head and continued, "But T. ….."as Gibbs began to smile, "She is a brilliant forensic scientist, she is slightly eccentric, but always uses her scientific knowledge to help Straw repair and mend equipment, she has some really good friend in Major Mass-Spec and she had a pet called Bert."

"But Uncle Jethro, the bad guy?"

"Ok Emily, the bad guy," as Jethro stopped and thought of Vance, "There was a purple pie man who liked to harass his workers. He was or had been known to box when he was younger. He had been nice once but didn't like having to relocate to Strawberryland from a place called Angel City. He once squished a Danish, that Strawberry was going to eat, with his boxing fist," Gibbs smiled as he remembered that meeting with Vance, looking at Emily who was laughing.

"Now Straw had two friends who helped her, but they were rather silly they were like two brothers fighting for attention, they were called Lem, and Ada, not only did one try to finish what the other one was saying, they would always try to get Straws attention and affection, they did however have a dog, an Alsatian by the name of Woofer, which is pretty silly as dogs do not go meow do they?" as Gibbs looked at Emily who shook her head.

"But Uncle Jethro, who else helps Straw?"

"There was a little girl who came one day. She was a stranger but over the years Apple Dumplin' proved to both Straw and the rest of Straw's team, that she was more than capable of taking care of herself when situations arose. Thing was, when she first came to Strawberryland she didn't speak very well, but her eventually she became one of the team." Gibbs continued now thinking of Ziva.

"Did Straw not have any more boyfriends?"

Gibbs grinned, he remembered one character a Plum Puddin' but could he say what he wanted to say, "Emily, there was one friend Straw had, he was called Plum Puddin'. Plum was a young lad who had spectacles, he was a genius who helped Philbert."

"Any more bad guys?" as Emily clutched her Raspberry Tart doll, and her knees drawn up to her chin.

"There weren't many bad guys in Strawberryland because, Raspberry and Straw had made them see their evil ways, so either they ran away or just disappeared. There was an evil sea serpent, but he was frightened by Lem and Ada, and slithered under a stone and was never seen again," Gibbs replied, "But like all good fairy stories, there is always a beautiful princess, who had magical powers, she used to wave a wand and the skies cleared of rain clouds, and rainbows would appear. She would sprinkle sprinklies down on to the land, and beautiful colourful fruits would grow. But she had little helpers in the form of berrykins. And when Straw and Raspberry were sleeping the berrykins would cultivate the fruit ready for picking and eating in the morning. So young lady, I think that is enough storytelling, off you go the bed and dream of rainbows and friends," Gibbs concluded now kissing Emily's head.

Emily stretched and jumped off the couch, and turning gave Gibbs a big hugg, "Thank you Uncle Jethro, I wish you could babysit again for me and tell me another magic story," now turning and skipping off to her room.

Gibbs leant back, placed his hands behind his head and smiled, he had forgotten how good it felt to spin a yarn and for a child to enjoy. Now getting up from the couch he went to make sure Emily was in bed, and then headed for the cooler for that well-earned beer, his throat was dry with all that talking.

The End.


End file.
